<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Huntra_Pred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443287">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred'>Huntra_Pred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Childhood Trauma, Dad shang tsung, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Domestic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mileena never had a childhood. She was born, then she was trained to fight. Her father loved her, Shao Kahn did not. Her sister hated her, but then Kitana loved her. She had a mother, she left them. Shang Tsung did his best to raise her, but Shao Kahn wanted a soldier and heir, not a daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kung Lao/Mileena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mileena has trauma that she never mentions to anyone, then Kung Lao wiggles into her life and makes her feel human.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena stares at the sky, feeling the wind on her sweaty skin. It was in between training sessions, both her and her sister were exhausted. But they continued to train when their father's booming voice shook the training yard. Kitana won their spar, she always does. But that wasn't what Shao Kahn wanted. He never voiced it, but he wanted Mileena to be stronger. He wanted her to be fierce, to be unstoppable. She wasn't there yet.</p>
<p>Shao Kahn decided to end their training and 'reward' them with food. Mileena ate even though her stomach was upset from all the hits it took. Kitana ate less, she was tired. As tired as Mileena. Thankfully, Shang Tsung sent them to their rooms while Shao Kahn went off to do whatever the hell he wanted. He planned on cornering a god and force them to serve him. Mileena knew it wouldn't end in such a way. He would be pissed, and here he would come. After Kitana and Mileena. Mostly after Kitana. He had this two-faced way of showing 'love'. He believed fighting his own daughters and beating them would teach them strength. </p>
<p>It only taught Mileena to hate him.</p>
<p>He wanted them fierce and ready for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. So that meant they had to fight for the right to have basic necessities. They had to fight for food, water. Or at least that was what Shao Kahn wanted. Shang Tsung pitied them and secretly gave them what they needed. It wasn't enough to be noticed, but enough to keep them alive. By the time the Tournament rolled by, both Kitana and Mileena were fit and ready to tear into the kombatants. And with Shao Kahn absent and Shang Tsung as host, as always, the sisters were confident. </p>
<p>The Earthrealmers didn't stand a chance against them and their allies. The Chose One was... not what they expected. He was young and wild, following Lord Raiden closely. He did as he was told, when he was told. He was soldier-like, but he was also so naïve. He was unprepared for this Tournament, that was Mileena's observation.</p>
<p>Kitana's observation was, "No wonder Earthrealm has lost so many Tournaments."</p>
<p>Mileena had to hold back a giggle behind her mask. As Shang Tsung explains the rules of Mortal Kombat to the newcomers, the sisters prepared for their matches. But as Kitana was assigned a match, Mileena was assigned to deal with an intruder on the island. Mileena felt conflicted. She trained for years to compete in the Tournament only for her to play guard? Was she angry? She couldn't tell. But she will deal with the intruder, as Shang Tsung requested. </p>
<p>Apparently, the intruder was disguising himself as one of the guards, considering the body that was found belonged to one of them. The Outworlder's corpse was beginning to rot, but she still would be able to seek out the smell of the man who killed him. She followed the trail to a match between Baraka and a Earthrealmer. He was one of the guards keeping the fighters in line. Though Mileena knew that the kombatants would be distracted by her presence, she still marched forward and begun to sniff and search each of the guards. They knew better than to resist and fight against her.</p>
<p>She found him, the intruder! But she kept it to herself. She wanted to follow him around and stalk him first. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kung Lao strives to prove himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps it was the way they left that made him so damn striven to prove himself. He was worthy, he told himself. I can do this, he told himself as he followed his brother and lord. It was tricky getting to the island without being caught. He wasn't so lucky there, a guard jumped him. He ended up killing the man, which made him panic.</p><p>"Oh shit oh shit-"</p><p>He could hide the body, but that wouldn't stop them from realizing a guard was missing. Thankfully, an idea came to him. He'll disguise himself as the missing guard! At the time, nothing could go wrong. He was on the inside of the Tournament. He even had gotten close to Shang Tsung and the princesses. He was doing well until he realized that Shang Tsung was told about a body. Damn. Things got worse when Princess Milena came right up to the guard next to him and <em>started sniffing</em>.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh shit oh shit!'</em>
</p><p>The fact she walked right past him only showed that she was toying with him. Or she somehow overlooked him. He doubted that. She was toying with him. Not only did Princess Mileena know who he was, well,<em> more like knew who he wasn't</em>, but Lord Raiden also knew. But he's a god, of course he knows its Kung Lao. He was eying him this entire time, how did he not notice?  At one match, the Netherealmer Scorpion was, with carefully selected words, <em>kicking ass</em>. Princess Mileena was distracted by him, clearly he had her favor. It was a match made in hell, if Kung Lao had anything to say about it. </p><p>With Nightwolf's defeat, Kung Lao grew worried that Scorpion would be an issue, even a threat, to Liu Kang. But before he could even act, Lord Raiden came to his side and whispered to him.</p><p>"I know it is you, Kung Lao."</p><p>Kung lao tenses but says nothing. </p><p>"Do not act foolish, Kung Lao."</p><p>"I'm not foolish."</p><p>"You followed us here."</p><p>Maybe that was foolish of him, but he wasn't going to back down now. He sets his eyes on the killer, undead warrior before them.</p><p>"Kung Lao-"</p><p>''I can do this!"</p><p>He decides to be dramatic and rip off his disguise. But Shang Tsung isn't even surprised. He just smirks like the smug bastard he is. Princess Mileena is by his side, acting as amused as the sorcerer she stood by. Kung Lao looks to Scorpion, who is now sizing him up. Going by the warrior's body language, he wasn't threatened by what he was seeing.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll have to change that.'</em>
</p><p>___</p><p>Mileena was surprised he exposed himself so soon into the Tournament. She was also amused by the man being floored by Scorpion, who called him a boy. She clicked her tongue as she watched the next match with less interest than the previous one. She then decided to leave her sister and Shang Tsung to go off and find entertainment. Her form of entertainment was spying on the Earthrealmers so she may hear their plans and expose them to Shang Tsung. The years she spent spying on Shao Kahn, her skill was unmatched. She was at home in the shadows, she used to them help discover her father's plans for her and her sister. </p><p>Now she will use the shadows to watch this Kung Lao. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brothers reuntied, but is it a happy reunion?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I have several ideas for this fic)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Good question-"</p><p>"I want an answer! You show up in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, disguised as a Outworld guard, challenge Scorpion-"</p><p>"And I got my ass handed to me, yes I know."</p><p>This wouldn't count as a agrument, right? Kung Lao was worried since it had only been Liu Kang questioning him and not Lord Raiden. He was silent, he was thinking.</p><p>"He could've <em>killed you.</em> How could you been so foolish to follow us here?"</p><p>Kung Lao tears his eyes away from Lord Raiden, "I am as capable as you in kombat, brother. I just wasn't prepared for Scorpion."</p><p>"I'm not saying you're not capable, but you could be killed for impersonating a guard! You know how extreme Shao Kahn's law is! Worse uet, you have Shang Tsung and the Outworld Princesses' eyes!"</p><p>As if on cue, Lord Raiden's eyes flicker to the dark shadows outside the room's window. Someone was watching them! Kung Lao goes to notify Liu Kang, but Lord Raiden gives him the silent command to stand down. He wasn't worried by whoever was spying on them. Which they all should be worried by any Outworlder spy sent by Shang Tsung. </p><p>"My lord-"</p><p>Liu Kang has caught on by this point, but Lord Raiden silences both monks with a wave of his hand.</p><p>"Peace, my sons. You must rest for tomorrow. I will come for you in the morning."</p><p>Kung Lao and Liu Kang are stunned by Lord Raiden as he walks out the door, a plan unfolding in the god's mind as he goes to meet their spy.</p><p>___</p><p>Raiden grew fearful by Kung Lao's appearance, everything was falling into place. He forsaw his death by Princess Mileena's hand. He saw her standing over his body, his blood on her. Her father proudly boasting her achievement behind her. No- he had to stop Kung Lao's death! But how? He fears Scorpion will not honor their deal with Quan Chi hovering over his shoulder.</p><p>But then, an idea comes to him the moment he notice Mileena's interest in Kung Lao. She was curious about him, he could use this. He could form a bond between them, make them form a set of unlikely friends. Raiden passes Mileena, she was silent and aware that he knew about her.</p><p>"Sleep well, princess. Send your sister my regards."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mileena was destined to kill Kung Lao in the Koliseum, so Raiden has plans to change his fate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mileena is not herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena was unsure what Lord Raiden was planning. He had that look in his eye, something almost mischievous was forming. Mileena wasn't one to be used in one's plots, not willingly. The last thing she needed was another godly being using her for their gain.</p>
<p>But, a part of her was curious. Lord Raiden is not cruel by nature. He would not outright use her for his gain. Whatever he was planning would be a gentle nudge towards something, something that she was not sure of. But, she would rather a nudge than a shove. Lord Raiden eyed her during a match between her and one of his Earthrealmers.</p>
<p>She aimed to kill, but something about Shang Tsung told her to spare this one. She took it as a chance to humiliate the kombatant rather than the thought of her sparing him. She decided to carry on a challenge another Earthrealmer, unsatisfied by her strange decision. </p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>She pointed to a blonde woman, the woman was taken back by this but she did not back down. She stepped up into the ring, shoulders tense.</p>
<p>"We shall dance together with your blood in the air."</p>
<p>The woman growls, "I don't bow so easily, princess."</p>
<p>Mileena draws a sai, "You will bow no matter the outcome of this duel."</p>
<p>Shang Tsung is patient with Mileena's lust for blood. He gives them the signal, and they clash. Fists, claws, sais. Their weapons and bodies clash together and Mileena was a desperate animal. The woman was strong. But Mileena was stronger. The woman was brought down, and Mileena meant to kill her. But she didn't. Once again she spares this pathetic Earthrealmer from the cruel arms of Death. </p>
<p>Shang Tsung, by this point, could be considered worried. Mileena wasn't the merciful sister, that was Kitana. What the hell was wrong with her?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>